unitedgamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Umari
Robert (Bobby) Umari Jr. is an Amerasian male born in Los Santos. He was an anchor working for Los Santos News Network in the television department and has a media degree from the Los Santos School of Arts. History Umari was born to a Japanese-American father and caucasian mother. His father was a stockbroker, running a Holding company. His mother was formerly a model, but later stayed home to raise Robert and his older brother, Brian. His father didn't have much time to look after the kids and his wife. In 1994 his mother overdosed on cocaine and was found on the afterparty of a bachelorette party of one of her girlfriends. Robert and his brother were then raised through their teenage years by nannies. They moved to Verona, his father hoping to compensate for being unable to provide for his kids himself, and unable to bear the memories with his wife in their old house. Brian was always considered the heir to his father's family business. The company was relatively small, but the business was good to provide the family with a more than excellent income. His father would often spend his money on fast cars, nice houses and women. After his wife ODed, he became an alcoholic. Umari finished high school and wanted to become a baseball player with the Los Santos Saints. His father was trying to pull strings for him. One day Robert had a car accident, leaving him with minor physical trauma, but enough to render him unable to play with the pros. He had to bail on the junior baseball team, and went to college to obtain an arts degree in media. Following his graduation he applied for a vacancy as a column writer with the Los Santos News Network, and after a year of employment was able to be contracted as a journalist. The same year his father passed away after quickly falling ill of leukemia. The company was left in the hands of his brother, Brian. Robert was too busy to even be concerned with the life of his brother. His connections with family diminished, and he became a lonesome einzelganger. All his focus aimed on his career, Robert would eventually be employed as a news reporter for the television broadcasting department of LSNN in LSNN media. He became a new face of the city, being fairly reputed amongst the people of Los Santos, for his unordinary portrayal on live television. Umari had a hard time running office though, in the absense of friend and colleague Michael Gallagher. Umari established ties with Wah Ching in Market, in order to provide him with a loan to purchase drugs from Idlewood dealers. Umari experimented and tried new types of drugs, his use becoming more frequent. People described him as being psychedelic all the time. Umari's career crashed, when he eventually overdosed in a bar, and collapsed after closure. He was brought to the hospital by Declan Beckett, where he would remain in a come for two weeks, and was then send for a rehab program. Character Robert Umari is a druggie borderliner. He drinks, smokes away and uses illicit drugs on a regular basis ranging from marijuana to cocaine. His lifestyle is primarily unhealthy, often limiting himself to take-away food. He uses prescribed anti-depressants and uses MDMA from time to time, being an active nightclubber. He sometimes uses hallucinogens such as cough medicine for recreational purposes. – His lovelife has had its ups and downs. His emotional distress makes him unable to have a stable relationship. Robert has been a client for several prostitutes before and has had a period of regularly contacting call girls. Realising that's taboo his private life is shady. There's a divide between him as considered a public figure and his private life which looks to be at the edge of ruin. Personality As said Robert suffers of borderline personality disorder. He often suffers of mood swings and from the bottom of his heart is a fairly aggressive person, though he doesn't always relfect that upon himself. He's held-back though ambitious in his career. People describe Robert as shy, although charismatic. He's afraid to have close affairs with people around him. The people closest to him are likely his colleagues. Career Umari obtained a media degree and started off working for LSNN as a column writer. After his accident he became a full-time journalist and later became part of LSNN media. He runs a documentary show called Spotlight in which he produces mini-documentaries of characters with taboo hobbies. His first show was about "underrated art forms", street art, and the last episode was an interview with convicted criminal Ronnie Ward. Category:Characters